


dinner is served.

by smolmochiminie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Edging, F/M, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Soft Han Jisung | Han, makeout, only slight, tattoed jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmochiminie/pseuds/smolmochiminie
Summary: you were lucky to be best friends with a sous chef at a famous restaurant, who invites you over the weekends, just to watch him cook dinner for you. but, did anyone tell you that it would be impossible to not fall in love with someone who makes one of the best ramen you've ever tasted?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 10





	dinner is served.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 - jisung x reader  
> 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 - 18+  
> 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐞 - smut, includes make out, nipple play, slight mentions of food play, tattooed!jisung, soft dom!jisung, size kink, dirty talk, nipple piercing!reader, edging, oral (female receiving).  
> 𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒅!

"y/n, you're early."

you walk in, shutting the door to the kitchen behind you as you rush to hug your friend. jisung was in his usual attire as always, but today for some reason... he looked different. 

you nod, smiling as you walk close to him, and he pulls you in for a hug. his body close to yours makes you feel warm and comfortable, his hands resting on your waist, still lingering a little bit longer than you imagined. you wondered if this was how it was going to feel if you would've been his girlfriend; butterflies in your stomach everyday when he hugged you. you body tingled as you tried to control how you felt, the little hairs on your arms standing up, goosebumps forming at the surface of your skin, your sexual arousal growing every second-

you pulled yourself away from him, smiling. all the while emptying the thoughts from your head. "what's for dinner today?" jisung steps away from you and walks towards the small pantry you remember from all the times you visited here. he'd let you peep into the room, where all the ingredients were, but after you almost got caught by his supervisor, you were kinda forbidden to be anywhere near the pantry. still, jisung allowed you to go in there once in a while, if he needed help in what he was cooking.

"today, we have ramen, ramen, and some more ramen! so..." jisung grins, bringing out the instant ramen packets from the pantry, and places it in front of you, near the gas cooktop. he walks towards the refrigerator next, opening the door, his fingers drumming on the handle as he pondered about what he wanted to bring out, until you saw him bring two eggs. 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤, you thought, but you ignored it, waiting for him to continue his sentence.

"you can expect a lot of ramen puns today," jisung chuckled, walking back to where you were standing.

at this point you were bored, and you wanted him to start cooking, just so you could admire him. the way he rolled up his sleeves, the way his sun-dial tattoo rode up to his shoulder, the way it looked like magic when he chopped up vegetables with full concentration making his muscles flex, and the way it made you want to leave love bites all over them.

you remembered when, once, the whole class had gone on a trip to the beach, how he removed his shirt and you had asked him what the tattoo meant. it was a half done tattoo back then. and the way he just ruffled your hair, replying, "ancient wisdom. for some reason, i really like the idea of ancient wisdom and how it would feel like if i became a history major. maybe make all the girls fall for me, hm?"

and yet here he was, a sous chef in one of the city's most famous restaurant.

"hey, earth to y/n?" you heard his voice call out to you, shaking you from your thoughts about him yet again. you looked at him, humming in response. his hands reach for a sauce pan, setting it on the gas cooktop. "you alright?" he continued, rolling his full sleeves up. you nod, biting your lip out of habit.

"you said you had ramen jokes?"

"i do! some of them are... let's just say they're weird. but, they're good puns," he grins, pulling out his phone, completely forgetting about the ramen for a hot minute.

"hit me with your best shot then," you raised an eyebrow, wondering what puns he would find. you personally didn’t know any ramen puns, but you did know what it meant. you tried to remove the thought of your best friend trying to sleep with you, out of your head. you took out your phone from your bag, scrolling through the internet, searching for some infamous ramen jokes and puns. 

“okay, so i got one.” jisung interrupts, his voice excited. “i ramenbered how much i love you.” you frown at the sentence, confused as to whether you wanted to laugh, or just put on your poker face. “no? nothing?” 

you shook your head. “that sounded super cheesy. but, i love you too much to be mean to you, you know?” you shrug. jisung extends his hand, as though he was trying to prove a point. “thank you. why can’t all my friends be like you?”

“maybe ‘cause your friends are dumb?”

“maybe.” 

you giggle. you loved him so much it hurt, but you made it seem like it didn’t. you cleared your throat, hoping that this awkward moment would pass. the silence was killing you, and this was the most awkward you had ever been with him. “how about... my ramen noodle gets firm for you.”

it took you a second to realize before you cringed in front of him. “ji! oh my god, now that is not going to get out of my head for a long, long time. you are to be blamed for it.” 

“i take full responsibilities for my actions,” he grins, scrolling through his phone again, until he looks up to find you staring at him. you look away, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

your eyes met his again, and you noticed they sparkled. his hand gripped onto the countertop, his skin becoming white. you bit your lip, wanting to turn your attention elsewhere, to something much more interesting, but then you realized. 𝘩𝘦 was the most interesting thing that walked into your life, and he refused to leave. suddenly, all the memories came rushing in like a wave on the beach. you started thinking about how he was at your doorstep, at 4am in the morning, when you had broken up with your boyfriend.

“he’s a dumbass. he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” he had said, when he held you close as you cried in his arms. that was two years ago, and he had promised he would be by your side no matter what. so why were you hesitating? you wanted to tell him that you loved him, you loved everything that he hated about himself. but you also wondered, what would happen if you did tell him? he would think you liked him because you were his best friend but that wasn’t the–

“you’re zoning out on me again, baby,” jisung whispered, his low voice grabbing your attention. but what caught your attention more, was the way he called you ‘baby’. his voice was an octave lower when he said that word. and it wasn’t like you hadn’t been called ‘baby’ before. it’s was just the way he said it. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵. it made you feel tingly on the inside and you froze. you felt your legs become weak for him, like they always did. you were so sure your knees would give out under you.

“tell me what you’re thinking about, y/n.” jisung’s voice interrupts you again and he takes a step closer to you, leaving his phone on the countertop. you let your head hang down, as you look down at your feet, finding your shoelaces interesting. were they always that color? maybe you needed to buy a new set of laces, blue ones? or- 

“look at me when i'm talking to you, angel.” 

you had to admit it, hearing someone tell that to you, especially when it was jisung telling you that, made you feel things. things you never thought you’d feel before. things you had always wished someone told you. before you knew it, and by the time you could look up at him, his fingers were under your chin, tilting your face up to look at him. 

“what did i just say, hm?”

“look at you when you’re talking to me,” you whisper. “oh now you’re talking back to me, huh?” jisung frowns. his fingers push back your hair, tucking it behind your ear. “you’re getting a lot of courage these days aren’t you? what happened to innocent little y/n?”

“i’m not little, jisung,” you pout, biting your lip. 

“stop biting your lip, or i’ll bite it for you the next time you do that.” 

your eyes widen at this, making you look up at him. his hands grab your waist, lifting you, dragging you up on his body, and you swore you heard him suck in a breath when he seated you on the freezer's chest, the coldness of the object making you hiss, due to the direct contact of your bare thighs on it. “ji, it’s cold.”

“really? you can handle a little bit of cold can’t you, baby?” he asks you, his hands resting on either side of your legs. “fuck this, i–” he said, and he broke off. “can i kiss you? please”

instead of replying to him, you lean forward, crashing your lips on his, your hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. was this your first kiss? maybe not. was this your first kiss with jisung? yes. it felt like your heart was exploding into a million tiny stars, and all those stars were for him. you were so sure that if he hadn’t put you up on that freezer, you would’ve been weak in his arms, but you wouldn’t care, because it would be him, and no one else. It had always been him.

the kiss turned into something hot and rough, and you felt a nip at your lower lip. clashing of teeth and tongues, both fighting for dominance, your bodies pressed close together like glue. he pulls away just to drag his lips up the soft skin of your neck, nipping at it slowly, making sure to leave a mark in his wake. you moan, your fingers finding his hair, tugging on it a little too tightly, earning a low growl from him. 

his hands slip under you, grasping your thighs, making your breath shudder and he shifts to grab something from behind him. he pulls away finally, and you pant, your lips swollen, your tank top strap slipping off of your shoulder. you turn your body around to see what he was trying to do, until you see it.

strawberries. and chocolate, pieces of chocolate. jisung’s hands reach for the bowls and he sets it near your left thigh. “what are we doing?” you smile, as he reaches for a berry, twirling it between his fingers, pinching the stem slightly. “curious little thing, aren’t you?” jisung smirks, his free hand reaching to push down a strap of your tank top. you lick your lips in response, shutting your eyes. “obviously these are for eating, aren’t they?”

you nod, staring at the fruit in his hand. “what about the chocolate?”

“oh we’re gonna melt that, and have a little food fight.” 

“oh.” 

“do we have a problem with that, baby?” jisung tilts his head slightly to look at you. his fingers brush across your shoulder, and he leans in, his face close to yours. a delicate touch of lips, that’s all it took for you to whine. “i haven’t even done anything yet, and i’ve already got you whining.”

“it’s not my fault you have that kind of an affect on me.”

jisung smiles, humming in response, as he leans in to kiss you again, this time softer. his fingers were resting on your shoulder, and then suddenly were pushing down your tank top so that it was at your waist. you were glad you had worn your jacket when you got to the restaurant, because you were feeling a bit too brave today... and you hadn’t worn a bra. which jisung had clearly noticed. “what made you not wear a bra today? were you hoping by any chance, that this would happen, angel?”

you shook your head, holding back a moan. his fingers traveled to your breasts, teasing your nipples, and tugging on your piercing. “this is new. you got nipple piercings?” he asked, kneeling down and resting his palms on your bare thighs. you nodded, your eyes not leaving his tattoo. “do you like them?” 

jisung smirks, pulling your skirt up to your waist, while his free hand teased your nipples, earning a mewl from you. “i love them as much as you love my tattoo, sweetheart.” you turned away to look at the strawberries sitting in the bowl when he said this. “what? did you really think that i didn’t notice you staring at my tattoo whenever you could?” 

“maybe.”

“cute,” he whispered, before attaching his lips to your breasts and sucking on it, his tongue twirling around the nipple and occasionally tugging on the piercing. his tongue teases your nipple for a while, while his other hand massages your other breast. 

his fingers trail up your thighs, feeling them slowly as he goes upward even more, getting close enough to your pussy. his index finger rubs your clothed core, moving in circles, as he looks up at you. 

“you know, it’s not fair how you managed to get me half naked in front of you, while you’re still covered head to toe.”

“that’s probably because tonight’s about you,” he smiles, pushing your panties to the side, so that he’s now touching your clit directly, his thumb moving in circles, teasing you. your thighs involuntarily closed around his hand, stopping him from doing whatever he was doing. “i can’t help you if you’re gonna do that, darling.”

you opened your legs, spreading them wide once again, impatient for jisung to continue once again. “top off, baby.” 

your hands moved to remove your tank top, so that you were bare in front of the boy you had a crush on for the longest time. jisung’s hands pulled you closer to him, resting your legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. his nails dug into your skin and you whimpered, your fingers back in his hair again. “shhh, baby. do you want us to get caught?” 

he bit the inside of his cheek, before leaning close to your pussy, his warm breath fawning over the sensitive bundle of nerves. you could feel his tongue dart out, giving the slightest of kitten licks to your clit, and you clenched around nothing, wanting his tongue to stop teasing you. your toes curling when you feel his finger push past your wetness and into your pussy, your walls finally tightening around his digits.

you couldn’t imagine what you were feeling. was it euphoria? was this how you were going to feel when he touched you? you hoped this would last longer, you couldn’t keep quiet, it was getting hard. you remembered that this was a restaurant, and jisung could get fired by his supervisor. 

“ji- oh my god!” you hissed, only for him to stop what he was doing. “w-why’d you stop?” you whine.

“as much as i want you to be loud for me, i know you can be quiet, baby.” he mumbles against you, until he pulls away, replacing his lips with his finger, pumping them in and out of you. “you clench around me so perfectly, i wonder how tight you’re going to be around my cock." you whined loudly at his words.

“i just told you not to make any sounds, baby. i don’t want to punish you already and you taste so good.” you blush at his words. you wanted to say something, but your words never left your lips when he resumed to lick your clit, his tongue moving up and down your slit. his lips occasionally sucked on your core, as he hummed against it, making you whine. you couldn’t hold it in, and he knew that. he knew he was making you feel good.

if you didn’t get any wetter when he said that, you didn’t know what else would turn you on more than him. your fingers reached for his wrist, as he kept thrusting into you, moving a speed faster than before. as much as you wanted him to stop, you wanted to cum. “so pretty, watching you get all weak and needy for me.”

you could feel yourself getting closer to your release, and your mouth hung open as you tightened around him. jisung noticed this, only to add another finger, making you whine, and grit your teeth, “f-fuck, I’m gon-”

you were so close, but then you felt empty. jisung had removed his fingers. and you stared at him. “what was that for?” you whined, looking at him surprised, as he moves away from your pussy.

“for not being quiet.”

jisung moves away from you, searching for a cloth to clean you up, but only ends up finding tissues. his hand holds onto your shoulder, while he wipes your juices from your pussy, and then discards the paper. he watches you as you tie your hair up into a messy bun, and adjust your panties. you grab your tank top from the countertop as jisung reaches for your jacket, handing it to you.

“wait, what about the ramen?”

“i’d rather eat you out again, don’t you think? maybe on your bed this time?” he asked, smiling as he stood up and held his hand out for you to take.

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to comment and leave kudos! that would mean a lot!  
> 


End file.
